


light

by sayhellotothestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is gonna adopt Catra as his sister, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Other, Scent Marking, adora is mildly jealous, bow is bow, bow likes catra’s nuzzles, calling it now, catra is the catra she should be, catra likes bow’s hugs, catra needs love and bow is more than willing to give, catra nuzzles, glimmer is bitter, happy bow, happy catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhellotothestars/pseuds/sayhellotothestars
Summary: The last person Catra had ever felt comfortable enough doing this with was Adora.Now it’s Bow.





	light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas/gifts).

“Bow and Catra have been spending a lot of time together… Wonder what that’s all about,” Glimmer muttered beneath her breath, glancing dubiously toward the pair sitting across the table. 

Adora scoffed and shook her head, not bothering to answer. Anytime anyone spoke about the budding friendship, it sparked the deepest, most dangerous raging fire inside Bow. Glimmer and she were already walking on eggshells around him, and she wasn’t in the mood to stoke the fire and deal with the fallout. “Let’s just focus on getting through this meeting. It shouldn’t take too long if we avoid conflict, okay?” she murmured, shooting Glimmer a pleading look.

Glimmer pursed her lips. It just seemed so far fetched for them, but she nodded anyway. 

No more words were exchanged between the two as they waited for the rest of the princesses to file in and take their seats. 

* * *

“C’mon, Cat! Just pretend to pay attention, be on your best behaviour, and once we get out, we can go do whatever mischievous thing you need to cross off your bucket list!” Bow pleads, giving Catra his best puppy eyes and pout. 

Catra stares at him unaffected for three seconds before she concedes, albeit begrudgingly. Three seconds is a new record. Either Bow reaches into the deepest part of his soul to channel his inner puppy, or Catra is getting soft. How shameful. “Fine,” she huffs.

Bow beams and pulls her into a hug. Catra tenses at the sudden tightness instinctively, but quickly melts into his embrace. Bow has that effect on her. He’s like a patch of daylight in her life in the middle of a breezy summer day—bringing her comfort and warmth, making her feel safe. Bow is the only genuine love and support she feels right at this moment. Bow is knocking down her walls and guarding her heart himself. 

Catra sighs contentedly, dropping her chin on top of his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his waist. She presses her cheek against his and closes her eyes, making herself comfortable—letting herself feel his love. It’s_ easy to love Bow _, Catra muses to herself as Bow rubs her back. She doesn’t know what familial love is like, but she thinks it might feel like this—like loving Bow.

Catra refuses to be the first to pull away from their embrace; it’s one of the things she’s working on with Bow and Perfuma. Plus, he smells kind of nice. 

“Oh my—” Bow squeals.

Catra grimaces, her ears automatically pinning down against her head, but she doesn’t pull away. She’s getting used to him nearly busting her eardrums at all times of the day anyway.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Bow says, much more quietly. “But, oh my gosh—you’re _ purring _!”

Catra rolls her eyes and huffs, hoping her cheeks don’t look bright as they feel warm. “I do that, Bow. You should be used to it by now,” she says, shaking her head fondly.

Bow is practically vibrating in her arms, fighting himself to contain more squeals. “This feels so nice, I don’t think I’m ever going to let go!” he whispers loudly. “You are _ so _ cute!”

“I am not cute!” she cries out, slapping his cheek lightly with her tail.

“Oh! Is this what they call scent marking? Are you scent marking me?” Bow asks with a wavering voice. 

“Ugh, just shut up and let me do this,” Catra scoffs. “Consider yourself special. You’re the first in a long time. You—You’re my best friend, Bow,” Catra admits, cheeks burning at the admission. She finds that she doesn’t automatically regret it, though. It feels nice to acknowledge it, less lonely and scary.

Seemingly at a loss for words, Bow presses his face into her shoulder, holding her even tighter. He knows that it’s hard for Catra to be so open and vulnerable, but she’s getting there. She is, and he appreciates it. Every time Bow is reminded of the changes Catra is going through to become a better person; he feels a rush of pride for her. It’s what she deserves.

The loud scraping of a chair draws Catra’s gaze toward Adora. Adora quickly looks away with reddening cheeks and ears.

A part of Catra feels a pang of longing for Adora, but she isn’t ready to unpack it yet. She’ll get to her, Catra swears. She’ll talk to Adora and fix the rift between them, but not now. Right now, she’s taking baby steps. With Bow’s help, she knows she’s going to choose the right ones.

  
  



End file.
